Akira Otoishi
Akira Otoishi (音石 明 Otoishi Akira) ist ein Schurke aus Diamond is Unbreakable, dem vierten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der vierten Staffel der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wurde im Original von Showtaro Morikubo und im Englischen von Andrew Russell gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Akira ist ein neunzehnjähriger Student aus Morio. Er ist ein begeisterter Musiker und träumt davon, eines Tages eine Größe in der Musikgeschichte zu werden. Darum trägt er stets eine E-Gitarre mit sich und neigt dazu, plötzlich Soli zu spielen. Außerdem ist Akira ein Stand-Nutzer, dessen Stand, Chili Pepper, sich in Elektrizität umwandeln kann und sich daher durch jedes Medium bewegen kann, durch das Strom fließt. Zusätzlich kann er andere Personen und Gegenstände ebenfalls in Strom umwandeln und mit sich nehmen. Akira nutzt Chili Peppers Kräfte um Diebeszüge zu begehen. Irgendwann beschließt er, Keicho Nijimura, von dem er mithilfe eines Stand-Pfeils seine Fähigkeiten erhielt, diesen Stand-Pfeil abzunehmen und zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu verwenden. Diebstahl des Stand-Pfeils Zu diesem Zweck erscheint Chili Pepper durch eine Stromleitung im Haus der Nijimuras. Er attackiert Keicho und fügt ihm eine schwere Wunde zu und während Keicho stirbt, raunt Chili Pepper ihm ins Ohr, dass der Stand-Pfeil und der Bogen nun ihm gehören wird. Keicho fragt schwach, ob Chili Pepper etwa wirklich glaubt, dass er die Artefakte meistern kann, doch Akira spricht durch den Stand zu Keicho und behauptet, selbst über sich herausgewachsen zu sein und dass Chili Peppers neue Stärke ein Beweis dafür sei. Keicho versucht nun seinen Stand, Worse Company, herbeizurufen, doch bevor dies gelingt, wird er von Chili Pepper mitsamt dem Bogen zu reiner Elektrizität umgewandelt. Während Keicho dabei stirbt, flieht Chili Pepper mit dem Bogen durch die Steckdose und die elektrischen Leitungen. Nachdem der Bogen bei ihm angekommen ist, ruft Akira Jotaro Kujo in seinem Hotelzimmer in Moiro an. Er offenbart, den Bogen und den Stand-Pfeil an sich gebracht zu haben, nach denen Jotaro sucht, und Keicho Nijimura getötet zu haben und warnt Jotaro, Morio zu verlassen. Er behauptet, dass er weder Jotaro noch Josuke etwas Böses will und dass er ihnen nichts antun will, solange sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er erklärt, dass er etwas Spaß haben will und dass sein bisheriges nerviges Leben ab jetzt vorbei ist. Akira verplappert sich, so dass Jotaro erkennt, dass er Student ist, doch nachdem Akira ihn erneut gewarnt hat, aus der Stadt zu fliehen, lässt er durch die elektrischen Kräfte seines Stands Jotaros Telefon als Warnung explodieren. Nachdem Toshikazu Hazamada, ein weiterer Stand-Nutzer, von Josuke und Keicho ausgeschaltet wurde, erscheint Chili Pepper auf einer Straßenlaterne und beobachtet das Geschehen. Tage später beginnt Chili Pepper, sich auf Josuke Higashikata zu fokussieren. Als dieser gerade seinen Fernseher ausschaltet, geht dieser plötzlich wieder an und Chili Pepper spricht durch den Fernseher zu ihm. Er behauptet, dass es scheint als hätte Jotaro Morio trotz seiner Warnungen noch immer nicht gelassen. Im selben Moment springt Chili Pepper aus dem Fernseher heraus und geradewegs auf Josuke zu. Kampf mit den Stand-Nutzern Er greift allerdings nicht an, sondern schwebt vor Josuke in der Luft. Als Josuke fragt, was der Stand will, antwortet Chili Pepper, dass er schon oft hier war und offenbart, dass er Josuke und die anderen Stand-Nutzer in Morio durch die elektrischen Geräte beobachtet. Josuke präzisiert seine Frage jedoch und fragt, warum Chili Pepper glaubt, sich nicht länger im Verborgenen halten zu müssen sondern einfach so vor Josuke erscheinen zu können. Chili Pepper behauptet, dass er gekommen ist um Josuke schmerzlos und still zu töten und verrät, dass er auch schon bei Jotaro war, dass der und sein Stand Star Platinum aber einfach zu gefährlich sind. Akira, der durch seinen Stand spricht, verrät, dass er Chili Pepper zu Josuke geschickt hat um herauszufinden, wie stark Chili Pepper mittlerweile ist. Er fordert Josuke spöttisch auf, näherzutreten um ihm mit voller Kraft entgegenzutreten und will Josuke damit zu einem Angriff provozieren. Bevor er überhaupt die Gelegenheit hat, Josukes Angriff zu erahnen, hat Josukes Stand, Shining Diamond, ihm jedoch bereits einen brutalen Schlag verpasst. Überrascht erkennt Chili Pepper, wie schnell Josukes Stand ist, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hagelt es schon weitere Schläge auf ihn ein. Dann aber fängt Chili Pepper sich wieder, bewegt sich blitzschnell durch den Raum und verpasst Shining Diamond dann einen ebenso mächtigen Schlag. Da er den Feind aber unterschätzt hat, beschließt Akira, seinen Stand zurückzurufen und Chili Pepper zieht sich durch die Stromleitungen aus dem Fernseher wieder zurück. Nachdem Josuke erfahren hat, dass Chili Pepper fürchtet, dass man herausfindet, wer sein Nutzer ist, beraten er und seine Kameraden sich in der Wildnis vor der Stadt, damit es nirgendwo Stromleitungen gibt, durch die der Elektro-Stand sie belauschen könnte. Allerdings verbirgt Chili Pepper sich in der Batterie von Okuyasus Motorrad und hört so mit, dass ein alter Stand-Nutzer, Joseph Joestar, per Schiff nach Morio kommt um Chili Peppers Nutzer mit seinen eigenen Stand-Kräften aufzuspüren. Gehässig offenbart Chili Pepper sich der Gruppe, droht, Joseph sofort nach seiner Ankunft umzubringen und rast dann mit dem Motorrad davon. Er wird aber von Okuyasu verfolgt, der Rache für den Mord an seinem Bruder Keicho nehmen will. Chili Pepper nimmt die Herausforderung wahr und wähnt sich sicher, da Okuyasus Stand nicht sehr schnell ist. Okuyasu zerstört jedoch das Motorrad und verhindert so, dass Chili Pepper sich weiter entfernen kann - er kann die unmittelbare Nähe der Batterie nicht verlassen, solange kein anderer Strom-Zugang in der Nähe ist. Okuyasu fordert nun, dass Chili Pepper ihm den Namen und die Adresse seines Nutzers verrät und verspricht, wenigstens Chili Pepper am Leben zu lassen. Chili Pepper behauptet, dass dies ein ehrenhaftes Angebot ist, macht sich dann aber nur über Okuyasu lustig da er sicher ist, dass er Okuyasus langsamen Stand besiegen kann. Tatsächlich ist Chili Pepper viel zu schnell für The Hand, doch er wird kurz abgelenkt, als Jotaro, Josuke und Koichi sich nähern. Dies nutzt Okuyasu aus, um Chili Pepper niederzuschlagen und mit The Hand zu verwunden. Zwar kann Chili Pepper sich unter dem finalen tödlichen Schlag wegrollen, erkennt dann aber, dass seine Energie langsam schwindet, da er nicht länger mit Strom in Verbindung steht. Da Akiro verhindern will, dass Chili Pepper verhört wird und die Informationen über seinen Träger verraten kann, will Chili Pepper Okuyasu erneut zu einem Angriff provozieren, bevor Jotaro und die anderen die beiden erreichen. Tatsächlich stürmt Okuyasu hasserfüllt auf Chili Pepper zu und greift mit The Hand an. Chili Pepper wird von The Hands Schlag erfasst und halbiert, doch die Wucht des Schlags reißt auch den Erdboden auf und legt Stromladungen frei. Durch deren Energie wird Chili Pepper wieder aufgeladen - mit weitaus mehr Energie als zuvor. Hämisch springt Chili Pepper auf und ruft, dass er mittlerweile Geschichte wäre, wenn Okuyasu nur auf Jotaro gewartet hätte. Stattdessen hat er sich nun aber mit der elektrischen Energie der Stadt vollständig regeneriert und ist mächtiger als zuvor. Sein erster Angriff hackt sowohl The Hand als auch Okuyasu den Arm ab, packt Okuyasu am Hals und transformiert sich gemeinsam mit ihm in elektrische Energie. Er ergreift nun die Flucht durch die Stromleitung und zerrt Okuyasu mit sich um diesen zu töten und die Jagd auf Joseph Joestar zu beginnen. Bevor er Okuyasu töten kann, wird dieser jedoch von Josuke zurückgerissen, als dieser seinen eigenen Stand nutzt um von Okuyasus abgetrenntem Arm ausgehend dessen gesamten Körper wieder zu regenerieren. Jagd auf Joseph Joestar Josukes Gruppe kommt am Hafen an und versucht dort, das Schiff, auf dem Joseph ankommt, per Motorboot zu erreichen. Josuke und Koichi bleiben jedoch am Hafen zurück um herauszufinden, ob der Nutzer von Chili Pepper sich in der Nähe befindet. Dies fällt auch Akira auf und verärgert tritt er gemeinsam mit Chili Pepper ans Hafenbecken um Josuke und Koichi zu konfrontieren. Er behauptet, dass er die beiden binnen zwei bis drei Minuten besiegen muss, um das Schiff mit Chili Pepper und einem gestohlenen Modellflugzeug vor Jotaro und Okuyasu erreichen zu können und ist daher bereit für den Kampf. Während Akira auf seiner E-Gitarre zupft, will Chili Pepper angreifen, doch Josuke behauptet, dass sie erst einige Regeln für den Kampf festlegen müssen. Verächtlich schreit Akira, dass sie keine Regeln brauchen und Josuke nutzt seine Abgelenktheit um vorzupreschen und Akira den kleinen Finger zu brechen. Frustriert und hasserfüllt entlädt Akira seinen Schmerz in einem E-Gitarren-Solo und kann trotz des gebrochenen Fingers noch immer spielen. Er wird daraufhin von Josukes Stand, Shining Diamond, angegriffen, doch wird dabei von Chili Pepper gegriffen und um 180 Grad gedreht, so dass Josuke es zuerst gar nicht mitbekommt. Chili Pepper bricht auch weiter aus dem Stromleitungen im Boden hinter Josuke hervor und verpasst Shining Diamond mehrere mächtige Schläge, ohne dass Josuke reagieren und ihn mit seinen eigenen Schlägen kann. Während Josuke selbst schließlich auch brutal niedergeschlagen wird, erkennt Akira zufrieden, dass ihm noch immer genug Zeit bleibt, das Schiff zu erreichen, bevor Jotaro es tut. Allerdings kann Josuke schließlich doch die Oberhand gewinnen, da Koichi ihn warnt, wo genau Chili Pepper erscheint. Daher kann er Chili Pepper einen brutalen Faustschlag verpassen, der auch Akira den Atem raubt. Akira erkennt, Josuke ziemlich unterschätzt zu haben und lässt Chili Pepper daher durch Morios gesamte Energie verstärken. Dies lädt Chili Pepper zwar auf bisher unnerreichte Energielevel auf, sorgt aber auch für Stromausfälle in der Stadt und raubt Chili Pepper so die Nachschubsversorgung. Dies stellt für ihn aber kein Problem dar, da er Josuke mit seinem enormen Power-Level problemlos niederschlägt. Als Chili Pepper sich nun zum finalen und tödlichen Schlag auf Josuke stürzt, den er in ein Auto geprügelt hat, nutzt Josuke jedoch seinen Stand um den Reifen zu reparieren und Chili Pepper darin einzusperren. Da der Reifen aus Gummi besteht, leitet er keinen Strom und Chili Pepper ist machtlos. Entgegen Josukes Erwartungen und zu Akiras Häme kann Chili Pepper den Reifen mit einem Faustschlag durchschlagen, doch dadurch rast der Reifen - von der Luft, die ihm entweicht, angetrieben - los und landet im Hafenbecken. Da das Meerwasser Strom leitet, wird Chili Peppers Energie in sämtliche Richtungen geleitet und er wird förmlich zerrissen. Als der Stand sich zerteilt, hat dies auch Auswirkungen auf Akira, der im Stehen in sich zusammensackt und sein Plektrum fallen lässt. Er wird für tot gehalten, lebt aber noch und nutzt sein scheinbares Ableben, um zu verschwinden. Er kann das Boot, auf dem Joseph ankommt, erreichen und tarnt sich dort als Angestellter, der gekommen ist um Josephs Taschen zu tragen. Da Josuke und Koichi noch am Hafen sitzen, gibt es an Bord niemanden, der ihn identifizieren kann. Allerdings wird er von einem anderen Angestellten als Eindringling enttarnt, woraufhin Akira vor Joseph und Okuyasu seinerseits behauptet, dass der andere Angestellte nicht zur Speedwagon-Stiftung gehört. Es gelingt ihm tatsächlich, Zweifel zu stiften und Okuyasu ist sich nicht sicher, welcher von beiden der Feind ist. Während beide ihre Unschuld beteuern, beschwört Akira den schwer verletzten aber dennoch lebendigen Chili Pepper herbei um Joseph zu töten, aber im selben Moment verpasst Okuyasu - der beschlossen hat, beide Angestellten niederzuschlagen - Akira einen brutalen Faustschlag, der Chili Pepper den Rest gibt, so dass er sich auflöst. Nach seiner Niederlage wird Akira der Polizei übergeben. Pfeil und Bogen können gefunden werden und werden von Jotaro an sich genommen, während Akiras Wohnung von der Polizei durchsucht wird. Man findet dort Diebesgut im Wert von 500 Millionen Yen, das er mit seinem Stand gestohlen hat. Galerie Chili Pepper.png|Akiras Stand, Chili Pepper CPKriechtFernseher.png|Chili Pepper kriecht aus dem Fernseher CPErscheintJosuke.png|Chili Pepper erscheint Josuke CPVerprügeltWorden.png|Chili Pepper wird niedergeschlagen CPErfährt.png|Chili Pepper erfährt von Joseph Joestar CPReistStrom.png|Chili Pepper reist durch die Stromleitungen AkiraMitGitarre.png|Akira mit seiner Gitarre AkiraErstesSolo.png|Akira spielt sein Solo AkiraSpieltGitarre.png|Akira genießt seine Musik AkiraVollePower.png|Akira lädt Chili Pepper voll auf CPPowerschlag.png|Chili Pepper greift mit voller Kraft an CPSchmilzt.png|Chili Pepper schmilzt im Hafenbecken AkiraBeschuldigtAnderen.png|Akira beschuldigt den anderen Angestellten Navigation en:Akira Otoishi Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig